Blood of the Rose Cross
by xXAngel of the FallenXx
Summary: (AU) Humanity is at the brink of defeat during a war against the Noah. Despite the efforts of the exorcists what will it take to claim humanity's first victory in centuries? Only the students of Rose Cross and True Cross can determine the outcome of humanity's struggle. The fate of the world lies in (somewhat) capable hands. Warning: shounen ai (yullen). Vampire Fic.
1. Allen Walker of the Rose Cross

(AU) Humanity is at the brink of defeat during a war against the Noah. Despite the efforts of the exorcists what will it take to claim humanity's first victory in centuries? Only the students of Rose Cross and True Cross can determine the outcome of humanity's struggle. The fate of the world lies in _(somewhat)_ capable hands. Enter: General Allen Walker of the Rose Cross. Vampire(-ish) fic. Rated T for violence and Cross/Kanda's dirty mouths.

_Note: Some characters will be OOC do to the changing of their backstory. In this story, general lore about vampires and the history of akuma will be changed. As will the story behind the Clan of Noah. Also my knowledge of vampires and religion is limited so bear with me._

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man nor True Cross Academy (Blue Exorcist reference)

OCs will be needed just review or PM the character description (physical properties- hair, eyes, male/ female, weapon, etc-, personality/ possible reasons behind character's personality, occupation, and whatever else you think necessary). I need OCs for the possible headmaster of True Cross (if the character is submitted and does not appear as headmaster they will be the deputy), students at both Rose Cross and True Cross (down below will explain the different "occupations" at both schools, i.e. Exorcists, finders, teachers, hunters, scientist, etc.). Characters submitted to Rose Cross may appear at a different branch of the Black Order. I'll be accepting OCs until Rose Cross orientations in about two to three chapters.

Also, vote on what pairings you would like:

AllenxLenalee, AllenxKanda, AllenxLavi, LavixLenalee, KandaxLenalee, KandaxLavi; also say whether it should be an established relationship or not yet. Or you can vote for TykixAllen, TykixLavi, TykixKanda, or RoadxAllen. (Possible) KroryxMiranda, I will consider it if enough people request it. So you can vote for one of the pairs AND say yes or no to KroryxMiranda

Constructive criticism and suggestions welcome…go easy on me…plz… it's my first fic

I also apologize in advance if the first chapter isn't that entertaining- I'm trying to establish the world (but the info dump is probably too much.)

~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~

**Chapter 01: Enter General Allen Walker of the Rose Cross**

_Thousands of years prior to the Black Order and Reaper Order, a holy battle was fought in the heavens for dominance between God himself and Lucifer, the fallen prince of heaven. The victors reigned power over the heavens while those who fell from grace-the Fallen- were cursed to walk the earth for eternity and to feed upon the blood of their brethren, humans. _

_Amidst the Fallen were those who willingly descended from the heavens to guide their former brothers and sisters. During the holy war, few turned their backs on Lucifer and once again held the light of salvation within their grasps; it was these Fallen who created the Council of the Reprimanded Blood in order to ensure peace among themselves and humans. Their goal was to repent for their deeds and protect humanity from the Fallen who despised God and everything they once stood for. They became known as the Clan of Noah. As the years passed, many clansmen branched off to create their own families, families with an undying loyalty to the Noah._

_For many years, there was peace; however, the Noah took up arms against those who they believed to be below them, and so came the bloody massacres that took whole cities. Each one painted in crimson and lifeless bodies. Humanity dubbed these viscous creatures of malice, vampires._

_Noticing the unnatural occurrences that came from the Noah, the Council tried as they might to stop the bloodshed but ultimately their lights diminished. And so humanity fell into deep darkness as they struggled to defend the last of their kind._

_When death stared humanity in the eye, God mercifully blessed humanity with ninety-six Soul Shards. From these mysterious crystals was power beyond imagination. By God's hand were the few humans selected to wield these shards in over to protect their brethren. They were praised as "Reapers"._

_One hundred years later, the vampires' hold on humanity slipped as members of the Clan of Noah were defeated one by one. However, a discovery was made. At the peak of every crescent moon was an opportunity to turn a human into a vampire; this was a rare occasion since those who were turned would require a piece of another vampire's soul. An average vampire would only ever have thirteen pieces of soul to spare before passing. Many who were turned never survived the transformation or committed suicide._

_Against the Reapers, the vampires soon found themselves on the losing end of the war. Just as the days seemed to brighten at humanity's hopes of freedom from the fear that held them prisoners, the Millennium Earl-formerly known as Lucifer- crafted an unstable virus that became humanity's downfall. Those infected became akuma, blood thirsty abominations._

_Many Reapers could not face the wrath of the akuma; in order for a Reaper to destroy an akuma would be to harvest their tainted souls and relinquish them once every full moon when the heavens were closest to the Earth. Between full moons, Reapers had to retain the souls within their weapons. When the wielder of a Soul Shard is killed, the souls contained within the core would revert to its original state. Demolished Soul Shards reincarnate as altered weapons under the possession of a wielder with a soul similar to their previous owners._

_As humanity struggled for the freedom it once adorned, God blessed it with one hundred nine shards of Innocence. Innocence is a substance used by exorcists in weapon form to bring salvation to tormented akuma souls._

_During the war, while exorcists and reapers dealt with the enemy forces' advances, humans produced a compound- __Angelica archangelica__-that repelled vampires and akuma. Retreating behind walls made of the compound, the dwindling population of humans lived in three territories, Amerique du Nord, New Europe, and Asia, and one capital, Central._

_Ceaseless disarray overtook the world as the already suffering populous came near to distinction. From this fear came mages of daunting power who sealed off the walls with white magic that warded off evil._

_Having withdrawn their diminished forces, the exorcists and Reapers developed the Black Order and Brotherhood of Infernity to mandate a form of self-government. To replenish the loss of exorcists and Reapers, both the Order and Brotherhood established institutions for educating the next generation of fighters._

_*tap*tap* _"General...Mr. Walker…WALKER!" followed the sound of rather long nails rasping across a white haired exorcist's desk.

The whitette coated in black and gold gave an upward glance, his hazy vision falling into place. From his slumber, Allen Walker was greeted by the piercing glare of his history teacher, the captain of the Finders, who quite frankly seemed old enough to kick the bucket.

"Please excuse me, Professor Drake, I didn't quite catch that, sir" Allen mumbled incoherently. He had just had an undesirable encounter with a horde of level three akuma the previous night and had not slept in the last twenty- eight hours.

"Mr. Walker do remember I do not like to repeat myself; tell me what are the two organizations that formed at the beginning of the war and what are their perspective duties." The slightly ticked professor spoke.

"The organization we belong to, the Black Order was formed by the surviving exorcists and the Vatican; we must exorcise akuma because our Innocence is the efficient way to destroy them. Our sister organization, the Reaper Order more commonly known as the Brotherhood of Infernity, was formed by the Reapers and mages. The Reapers have varying duties to fulfill depending on their class- slayer, hunter, guardians, and knights." Allen droned.

"Slayers and hunters are tasked specifically as offensive forces against vampires, the only difference being that a slayer's goal is to pin point members of the Clan of Noah because only their weapons can prevent a Noah from reincarnating. Guardians are tacticians and also specialize in defensive strategy while knights are the last line of defense if the any of the walls were to fall. The top five knights of each graduating year have the chose to relocate to Central as guards. Mages specialize in one of three categories, defensive and barrier magic, healing magic, and alchemy. Though, the latter is rare," Professor stated in a matter of factly tone.

"Now Mr. Bookman, I'm sure you can elaborate on why alchemy is a rare subject for mages of the Brotherhood."

A red head who was bobbing up and down in his seat waiting for the forty-two seconds before he could leave fifth period for a nap- though that seemed highly unnecessary due to his hyperactivity- specified, "Alchemy is uncommon due to the rigorous requirements a mage must undergo to successfully master the science and many simply do not have the aptitude to comprehend it's complexity."

Just as the professor's mouth opened to comment on Lavi's explanation, the relieving sound a bell chimed. Everyone rose out of their seats and scrambled for the door.

"Don't forget to study for finals next week," Drake commented though he knew no one was actually going to study.

Just as Allen was approaching the front doorway ready to grab some of Jerry's delicious food, "Walker wait a second," the whitette turned to his teacher, "Mr. Walker, you may outrank me in the Order, but here in my class you will adhere to my rules- meaning none of this daydreaming during lectures. Also, remember if you ever need anything just drop by- I know you're behind because of that last mission. Now scurry on out young lad- there's a Generals' meeting in five minutes."

"Thank you, sir, have a nice afternoon," sighed the young general. He was rather looking forward to eating.

~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~

**Allen POV**

I had just opened the door to the General's headquarters only to be met by a mallet to the head. A furious redhead yelled, "Idiot apprentice, you're late!"

Glaring towards the all too familiar source of the voice, the bane of my misery, Cross Marian, "Master, I'm only two minutes late."

"Ahh… a reunion of master and student; what a wonderful moment but you two fools quit bickering and listen. I have to get this over with so I can be with my wonderful Lenalee-chan!" a certain white clad chief.

A hardened expression overcame his normally goofy features, this was a serious matter.

"There are multiple reasons why I would call to have the European branch Generals meet at such an impromptu time, but this is a dire time. Our class "S" combat and tactics professor, Sol Galen, has gone MIA during his latest mission outside the walls. We have lost all contact and remains of his golem were found a mile out from the west entrance of wall fourteen," Komui spoke grimly. "Tonight the exorcists dispatched on a search and rescue mission will be General Allen Walker, General Cross Marian, Yuu Kanda, and Arystar Krory. "

I could sense the Master watching as I shakily run a hand through my white locks. _Lately the akuma sightings near the wall have become not only more frequent but more violent than in the past. Well things can't get any worse._

"On a much lighter note, we'll be having a fresh lot of students coming in five days- about fifty, I presume. So General Walker I'd like you to give our new first years a run-down of the school and its functions for their first few days. Consider it an orientation of sorts. All upperclassmen courses will be halted for the next nine days for the freshmen to adjust."

_Never mind things can get worse. Much worse. I think I've hit rock bottom. The past few years we've only gotten a hand full of new exorcists while for the most part we usually end up with a bunch of stuck up snobs who think they can be apostles of god. Ninety- two percent of the time they end up Finders- and yes I did the math to calculate that, had Lavi check it and everything. On the bright side, finals will be pushed back._

"If you don't have any questions feel free to leave. Oh and yes, Allen debrief Kanda and Krory on the mission. You leave at sunset."

~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~

As I traversed the corridors I couldn't help but feel anxious, why is the Order sending not just one but two Generals? Exorcists have gone missing before, but they usually turn up after a few days. But why am I so uneasy?

I sprint to Krory's classroom- he teaches Biology, one of the few "regular" subjects Rose Cross offers but for the most part only class A students take it- only to find that he's weeping over his late fiancée, Eliade. She was a Finder who got turned a few years back. What was truly tragic was that Krory was the one to kill her in the end. Ever since he's been blaming himself that he couldn't save her on time.

"Krory we have a mission. Meet me in front of the school in a half an hour."

He turns to face me with his bloodshot eyes, "Sure Allen, see you later…"

~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~

I quickly made my way to the dorm I shared with my second- in- command, Captain Yuu Kanda, and my best friend, Lavi Bookman. We live in the Generals' quarter of Rose Cross Academy; the dorm we shared had three bedrooms each with a bathroom attached, a shared kitchen, and a living room. It's much nicer than the one I used to share with Cross when I was little because even though he was barely around the place reeked of whiskey and cigars.

As always, Lavi was napping on the sofa while Kanda was mediating in the dark abyss of his room. Although the Generals' quarters are nicer than any other dorms or decorations weren't a lavish as most of the students; Kanda's room is a fine example. His room is dark blue with a black carpet, a bed in the left corner, a closet in the right corner, a desk next to the door, and a bare shelf with nothing more than his precious charm, an encased lotus flower.

"Kanda, we've got a mission. Be by the front gates in twenty minutes, I'll debrief you once we're out."

"Che," the samurai grumbled before waving me off.

Typical Bakanda as antsy as always.

~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~

**20 minutes later…**

**By the school's front gates**

"Idiot Apprentice, you're late again!" a certain redhead bellowed.

"Because you made me go back to the dorms to fetch a bottle of wine."

"You two dolts stop bickering and let's get going," spoke a childish voice.

Completely forgetting the bottle of wine in my hands, I turned to face a short brunette girl and a raven haired boy. Presumably, they were our Reaper mission partners. Ever since the war started getting intense again the Order and Brotherhood mandated that on every mission an exorcist must be accompanied by a Finder and at least one Reaper. While Reapers must be followed by a exorcist and a guardian or Finder.

Our Finder, Samuel Barnes, was sent ahead to the gates to have the mages prep a hole in the seal for me.

"Excuse us, miss, my Master is quite rambunctious so please excuse his manners."

Her ticked off expression quickly changed to a faint blush, "So kawaii! Finally, a polite male exorcist."

The girl wore a white blouse, crimson skirt, mid-thigh socks, knee high boots, and a hooded black cloak with a gold "X" insignia over her chest. The "X" was a symbol of the elusive oblivion class at True Cross and considering it was gold, it meant that she was the captain of a class squad. And it's definitely hard to miss the scythe strapped to her back.

The ravenette brooding next to her, presumably her charge or vice, adorned a red button up, black pants with chains hanging off his left hip, boots, and a white shredded cloak that hung to the back of his knees with a silver "T" cross over his heart. That meant that he was either a low ranked oblivion student or member of the twilight class. He didn't have any visible weapons but definitely exuded the "look at me the wrong way and you've signed your death sentence" vibe.

The girl started again and held out a hand, "Pleasure to meet sure a kind gentleman, the name's Tara Lockhart. I'm the slayer in charge of kicking vampire butt while we're mission partners." She elbowed the boy who towered over her a good thirty centimeters in the rib cage, "and the grump standing next to me is…"

"Hunter: Zess Highwind…_at your service my liege_," he grumbled glaring at Tara.

Oh great, another Kanda I can barely handle one as it is.

As if on cue, the moody samurai appeared from the shadows dragging a whimpering Krory in tow.

"Well it seem as if everyone's here, let's head off."

"Yeyyyyyy! Mission time!" the Slayer squealed grabbing Zess's arm and dragging him through town.

I look back to the school to bid my farewells and follow along.

This mission can't go wrong. I've got a hyperactive scythe meister, a grumpy Hunter, a samurai, a drunkard Master, and a… well… um…Krory.

~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~

Me: Review plz!

Kanda: Shut up

Allen: Kanda! Where are your manners?

Kanda: Che…

Me: Don't "che" me mister. Or else I'll cut your screen time in half.

Kanda:*pulls out Mugen and radiates dark aura*

Me: *Hides behind Allen*

Next Time:

Psycho Scythe Wielders, the Fist of Fury and Eternal Doom, and Things That Go KaBOOM!


	2. Chapter One point Five

**This isn't the next chapter, but it will be up soon (one-three days)**

**Poll (so far):**

**Allen/Lenalee: II**

**Kanda/Allen (established): II**

**Kanda/Allen (not established): I**

**Krory/Miranda YES: 100% (One vote but a vote none the less- shout out to JuniorRaptor)**

**The poll will end soon because in the next chapter I have a few scenes planned out depending on which pairing is voted for.**

**Review Response(s) to Chapter 1:**

**JuniorRaptor-Thx for Reviewing **

**allenfan- Thx for the encouragement- I'm glad you enjoy the fic so far.**

**Guest- Thx for the review **

**DarkAngelAnise- Thx for the review and I will update ASAP **

**Remember: Submit OCs PLZ.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man- how unfortunate.**

Chapter 1.5: Checkpoint 1- What do we know about the characters so far?

_Black Order Classified Files of Identification_

_Level Three Access Key… Data processing… data granted_

Full Name: Allen Walker

Stage/ Innocence Name: Crowned Clown

Age: 16

Birthday: December 25, 3013 AF (After Fall)

Rank: General (Male Prefect of Class S)

Class: S

Mission(s) by order of rank: F (20), E (17), D (18), C (19), B (15), A (8), S (3)

Mission Success Rate: 100%

Status: Alive- under CROW surveillance

Reason for surveillance: _Level Four Access Key Required_

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx… Access Denied… Level Four Access Key_

Relatives:

-Father: Mana Walker (t)- Slayer of the Brotherhood (True Cross)- Lieutenant

-Mother: _xXxXx…Lvl Four Access Key…(t) _-Guardian of the Brotherhood (True Cross)

-Grandfather: Allen Zadane Walker (t)- Slayer of the Brotherhood (True Cross)

-Grandmother: Rosanne Mizu Walker (nee Kageyama)- Mage of the Brotherhood (Saint Clarisse)

-Uncle: _xXxXx… Lvl Four Access Key…(t)_- MIA…

Synchro Rate: 113%

Apprenticeship: Cross Marian, Age 10

Joined Order: Age 12 (in-training exorcist); 12 (Exorcist); 15 (General)

Friend(s): Lenalee Lee, Yuu Kanda, Lavi Bookman, Lou Fa, Miranda Lotto, Krory Arystar, Reever, Johnny, Jeryy

Dorm: Generals' Quarters (Rm. Three) with Yuu Kanda and Lavi Bookman. Former- Rm. Two- shared with General Cross beginning at age of apprenticeship until age 15

Relevant History: - noticeable martyr complex; acrobatic training from age of 5; mother killed in action (age 3); uncle MIA (age 4); father killed in action (age 10). Until date of General Initiation, True Cross has been frequently trying to recruit him since it is a bloodline tradition- he is the first in his family to not be a Reaper.

Favorite Food: Dango

Fullname: Lenalee Lee

Stage Name: Huntress of the Night

Innocence Name: Dark Boots

Age: 17

Birthday: May 11, 3012 AF

Rank: Exorcist (Secretary of the Head)(Female Class Prefect of Class S)

Class: S

Mission(s): F(15), E (10), D (9), C (0), B (1), A (3), S (0)

Mission Success Rate: 95%

Status: Alive

Relatives:

-Father: Thai Lee (t)- former Head of the Rose Cross

-Mother: Vi Lee (t)- former Secretary of the Head of the Rose Cross

-Brother: Komui Lee- Headmaster of Rose Cross/ Head Officer of the Black Order

Synchro Rate: 86%

Joined Order: Age 10- exorcist in training- (Age 5- parents die and Head Komui takes over Rose Cross Academy in their absence); Age 13- Exorcist; Age 14; Secretary of the Head

Friend(s): Allen Walker, Yuu Kanda, Lavi Bookman, Bak Chang, Reever, Johnny, Suman Dark

Dorm: Appartment "X" with her brother, Komui Lee.

Relevent History: Has a habit of hitting others with a clipboard when provoked; Innocence evolved into a crystal type during her first "A" ranked mission.

Favorite Food: Chocolate Cake

Full Name: Yuu Kanda

Stage Name: Shadow Lancer

Innocence Name: Mugen

Age: 18

Birthday: June 6, 3011 AF

Rank: Exorcist (Student Body Vice President) (General Walker's Captain and Second in Command)

Class: S

Mission(s): F (15), E (16), D (10), C (5), B (3), A (1), S (1)

Mission Success Rate: 100%

Status: Alive; Monthly Check-up with a member of the science division

Reason for Check-ups: _xXxXxXxXx… Lvl Four Access Key_

Relatives:

-Mother: unknown variable

-Father: Takahiro Kanda (t)- former True Cross student/ (Asian Branch)- Saint Clarisse Slayer

-Adoptive Father: General Froi Tiedoll

-Adoptive Brother: Daisya Barry

-Adoptive Brother: Noise Marie

Synchro Rate: 92%

Apprenticeship: Froi Tiedoll, Age 5-9

Joined Order: Age 10 (Exorcist in training); Exorcist: Age 13; Captain to General Walker: Age 16

Friend(s): Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Alma Karma (t- killed in action), Lavi Bookman (?)

Dorm: Generals' quarter Rm. 3 with Lavi Bookman and Allen Walker. Former: General Froi Tiedoll in Rm. 4 with Marie and Daisya.

Relevant History: Tends to decapitate and/or nearly behead those who he find distasteful, washes hair with soap from a dollar store in sector two of the New Europe territory, enjoys gardening, and cannot swim.

Favorite Food: Soba

Full Name: Lavi Bookman

Stage Name: Fiery Schemer or Bookman Jr. (aka Usagi)

Innocence Name: Iron Hammer

Age:18

Birthday: April 11, 3011 AF

Rank: Exorcist (Bookman Successor)/ Student Body President

Class: S

Mission(s): F (21), E (10), D (9), C (5), B (2), A (1), S (1)

Mission Success Rate: 96%

Status: Alive

Times Nearly Killed by Yuu Kanda: As of July 8, 3030: 17

Relatives:

-Mother/ Father: unknown factors

-Grandfather: Bookman

Synchro Rate: 83%

Apprenticeship: Bookman (Age 5-)

Joined Order: Age 14 (in training); Age 14 (Exorcist); Student Body President (Age 15)

Friend(s): Yuu Kanda (?), Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Miranda Lotto, Daisya Barry, Noise Marie.

Dorm: Generals' Quarter Rm. 3 with Allen Walker and Yuu Kanda. Former: room attached to library with Bookman.

Relevant History: Has habit of referring to peers by nicknames and screaming "STRIKE" for some unknown reason.

Favorite Food: Steak

**Vote on your pairings soon! :)**

**Chapter 2: Scythe Wielders, the Fist of Fury, and Things That Go KaBOOM!**


End file.
